Picking up the Pieces
by Elizabeth Bells
Summary: Lois and Richard and broken up because Richard knows who Jason's real father is. Lois is falling for Clark the man but still is in love with Superman. Will she ever know the 2 guys she loves are really one in the same? 1st fanfiction pls read and reveiw!
1. The Planet

"Clark I want that story on my desk within the hour!" Perry White called over his shoulder. Clark smiled to himself taking a sip of his coffee. Perry liked to remind everybody he was in charge on a regular basis. He would give you a tight deadline, or a horrible story but Clark didn't mind.

"Finally done!" Lois sighed taking her paper out of the typewriter. Automatically Clark held out his hand. She handed it over to him for inspection. Lois was an amazing writer but not always the best speller.

"Two L's in rebellion, other than that you are good," Clark said handing it back.

"Thanks. Gosh I thought I had gotten them all right," Lois said typing wildly again. Clark's eye drifted out the window where he saw a bright, clear sky perfect for flying. How he wished he could just disappear for a while but he needed to be here right now.

"Hey, Clark I'm going to go get another coffee. You want one?" Lois asked standing up and whispering. She didn't want the other co-workers to hear she was on a coffee run.

"Yes please," he said trying not to be too pleased that he was the only one included in her secret coffee run.

By force of habit Clark watched with his x-ray vision as the elevator doors closed around Lois. She let out a yawn and stepped off on the floor below. Clark watched as she turned the corner. His head snapped back to his paper.

He began typing on the typewriter waiting silently for Lois's return. Ever since Richard had left three weeks ago, she was constantly sad. Richard had found out that Jason was not really his son and said he had had enough. It seemed to Clark that whenever she was talking to him though, she was a bit happier. No, he told himself. Don't go doing that to yourself.

"Hey Mr. Kent," Jimmy said holding out a donut box, "Just got these, you want the last one?"

Clark saw as a few other co-workers were moving closer hoping to get the last donut so he grabbed it. Lois would want one, and it was white with chocolate frosting, her favorite.

"Thanks Jimmy," he said setting it down on her desk. Even the little things now a days seemed to make Lois happier. When she got back she smiled at the donut right away and handed the coffee to Clark.

"Donut from you?" She asked sitting down.

"Jimmy bought it, but I saved it for you. It was the last one," he said smiling back at her.

"Well thank you Clark and Jimmy," She said licking her lips. "I'm starving!"

"So, what's new with you Lois?" Clark asked taking a sip of his new hot coffee setting the old one in the trash.

"Nothing much," She said quickly. "Jason made friends with the girl next door, named Claire. She seems nice."

Clark could see how nervous she was and felt himself on edge with the idea of his son getting close to other kids with his uncontrollable powers. But, he reminded himself of being a kid. He too had uncontrollable powers, but being with others, being normal is important as a kid.

"I'm glad," Clark nodded and looked at his watched. He needed to finish his article. He made sure Lois was preoccupied before he speed his fingers up quick to finish the article. It was funny; his fingers could go nearly as fast as his legs.

He stood up and walked to Editor Perry White's office and knocked. Perry waved him in silently and Clark pushed open the door.

"I've got the article here chief," he said lightly putting it on the desk.

"Good, I need my reporters to be fast, got that Kent?" Perry said shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Yes Sir," Clark said pushing up on his glasses.

"Good, now go get some lunch or something," Perry said with a yawn.

"Oh, thank you Sir," Clark said standing. He made a good show of fumbling with his papers in his hands like usual before exiting the office. Clark did a good job of making himself seem like the last person you would expect to be Super Man, and that's just how he like it.

"Hey, Lois," Clark called over to her.

"Yeah," she said looking up.

"I'm headed for lunch. You're more than welcome to join me."

"Thanks but no….well, why not. Sure Clark I'm coming." She said straightening her shirt and hair.

"Jimmy, you coming?" Clark asked. Jimmy looked up at him and Lois, smiled to himself, and shook his head.

"Maybe next time," he said holding up his camera and snapping a picture. Sometimes Clark thought that boy saw more of his life through the camera lens then with his own eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois and Clark sat back in the office laughing while eating their burgers from the drive through at Lois's favorite burger place. Lois couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much since talking with Clark. He didn't seem like it at first but Clark was a great conversationalist and had an amazing sense of humor. It was just what she needed now what with her life in a complete mess. Richard was gone, completely out of her life, Superman checked on her and Jason regularly but it was nothing serious.

Turns out that Clark was the only guy in her life that she didn't feel deserted by, he'd always been there for her, she hadn't even realized how much she'd missed him while he was traveling.

Suddenly Clark stood, setting down his sandwich quickly. He looked out the window once and then back at me. "Bathroom," He said and walked casually over to the other hallway, stumbling a few times.

Clark stepped into a stall and changed quickly. No matter how many people he saved, or how many times he was thanked, the world would always need Superman. He pulled the glasses off last and ran out of the bathroom as fast as the speed of light.

He stopped outside a burning building where firemen had gathered around with their trucks and hoses. They turned and saw him and he even got a cheer. Into the building he flew. Only a family of three was in the back, trapped by ruble. Easily, he moved it away and carried them out. He ran back to the office so soon that no one had a chance to thank him or snap a picture.

He checked his face in the mirror for signs of char. He then walked back to his desk straightening his glasses. This was a daily routine for Clark Kent and he wondered if anyone in the world would ever know. He wondered if Lois would ever know.

"Clark, have you seen my cell phone?" Lois asked looking around her. She opened her purse and her pockets but couldn't find it.

Clark used his x-ray vision to look around and saw it in one of her drawers. "Hey, Lois, did you check your drawers?"

"Why on earth would it be in there? I'd never put it in there," She began as she checked it anyway. "Oh, here it is. Gosh Clark, you always seem to have the answers!"

Clark smiled and took another bite of his sandwich. Sometimes it was nice for Clark to feel like a hero, not just the Superman part of him. He watched Lois stare at her computer screen for awhile before getting back to work.

The day flew by nearly as fast Superman could. Lois kept sneaking a peek at Clark who looked slightly stressed. _What could Mr. Country guy have in his life that was so stressing?_ She looked down at her watch and sighed, Jason would need picking up now.

"Well Clark, I'd better go. Duty calls," She said and he flashed her one of his terrific smiles.

"Okay Lois, have a nice night," he said and she nodded and left. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if back when they both first started, he would have asked her out like she had wanted him too. It was around that time though that Superman had appeared. She probably was spending most of her time daydreaming about him during the day that Clark had just backed off.

She found herself wishing that things could go back to the way things were before she had ever met the "man of steel." She did have Jason though and that was a blessing, even if things had never really worked with her and Superman. He was probably hooked up with some new girl by now.

She parked in front of Jason's daycare and waited as the boy slowly walked out and smiled at her with a big dazzling smile. "Hi Mommy!"

"Hello Jason, how was school?" She asked like usual. He told her all about his day which was almost identical to the day before but she never grew tired of hearing it.

When they got home it was nearly seven and Lois was starving. "What are you hungry for champ?"

Jason thought for a moment before he turned back to her, "Can we order a pizza?" Lois smiled, it was a favorite of his.

"Sure, why not?" She said setting getting the menu.

"Can we invite dad?" he asked and Lois stopped.

"Jason, do you remember when we talked about him not coming back?" Lois said thinking how hard it must be on him.

"What? Oh no, not Richard, Superman," he laughed and Lois looked at him. _Since when did he start calling him dad?_

"well he's probably very busy," Lois tried to explain.

"Can we ask anyway?" he pleaded with big blue eyes, just like his fathers.

"Jason, I don't even know how to get a hold of the man!" Lois said putting out her arms. Jason just smiled.

"Dad!" He shouted loudly. Lois was startled. Suddenly the door opened and Superman stood there wide-eyed and looking around.

"What? Are you two okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah dad, we wanted to know if you wanted to eat a pizza supper with us," Jason said running and giving him a firm hug.

Superman looked at me for confirmation and when I nodded he smiled. "I'd be honored," He said making Jason shout with glee.


	3. Diner to remember

Carefully sitting down at the table Clark took one of the plates. It was strangely comforting to be sitting at the table eating with his family, Lois and Jason. He hadn't felt so complete since his father, or at least his adopted father had died.

Jason told Superman about everything that passed thought the little boys head. He rattled on about school and his new friend Claire. He told him how he wanted a bike for his birthday and about his new favorite ice cream.

Clark finished his slice of pizza and sat there, just enjoying the feeling of happiness that had come over him. Here he was, with his family, the way things should be. The way things, if he had never left, would be.

"Dad?" Jason said nudging him.

"Yeah?" He looked down at his son with a smile.

"Will you tuck me in tonight?" Jason asked and Clark nearly began to tear up. How often had he thought of that simple thing, tucking his little boy in at night.

"You bet kiddo!" He said and looked over at Lois. She was smiling at the two of them, watching silently. She too liked this. It was how she wanted it to be.

"Dad?" Jason said again. "Do you always wear that costume?"

"No," He chuckled and Lois's face was thoughtful. What would Superman look like in normal clothing?

"Jason you need to get your pajamas on now," Lois told him and he frowned at her.

"A little longer?" he pleaded.

"Jason, do as your mother says," Clark told him and really felt like a dad. Reluctantly Jason trudged up the stairs.

"He's a good kid," Lois told him and Superman nodded.

"I know, you've done a good job Lois," Clark told her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming Superman. It means a lot to him,"

"It means a lot to me too," He told her.

"I'm glad, because I was thinking we should do it more often,"

"I'd like that. Lois, I want us to make this work," Clark said looking at her hopefully.

"I want that too," She told him. She did. She wanted it all to be okay, she wanted to live happily ever after. But what Lois wanted wasn't what mattered, it was what Jason needed.

"I'm going to go tuck him in and go," superman said with a smile. "I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya Superman!" She called as he turned to go up the stairs.

Clark paused for a moment and turned to look her in the eyes. "Goodnight Lois," He told her and she shivered. It had been a while since he had talked to her like that.

Superman stood next to Jason in his room looking around. "Hey Jason. Ready for sleep?"

"Can I ask you something first?" Jason asked and Clark chuckled. The boy was never done with his questions. "Sometimes I wake up and I'm in the air." He told him and Clark froze. "Did you ever do that?"

"Yeah actually, a lot when I was younger. I wouldn't worry about it to much."

"When I'm older…will you teach me to fly?"

"You bet, we can go everywhere together," Clark smiled down at the boy who was crawling into his bed.

"Mommy too?" He asked and Clark thought for a moment.

"We'll see kiddo, we'll see. I hope so though," Clark admitted as he tucked him in. Maybe soon he'd tell them both who he was, that the man of steel was also the klutzy Clark Kent.

"By Daddy," Jason whispered as he shut his eyes and fell asleep. Clark watched him for a bit before flying away to find some people in need of help. Never n his life had he felt as strong as he felt right now.

Through the night he focused his hearing to the Lane house. He heard as Lois went to bed, and the two of them breathing softly in their sleep. When it got really late Clark changed and slouched to bed. He was so tired, and he fell asleep to the soft breathing of Jason and his mother.

When morning came Clark clicked the off button on his alarm and took a warm shower before he quickly shaved, dressed, and set off for work. He entered the building to find he was early as usual. As time went by at his desk he noticed Lois was late, as usual.

"Morning Lois," He said pushing up on his glasses.

"Good morning Clark," She replied sliding into her chair. She handed him a cup of coffee. "Black Coffee, strong."

"Oh, thank you Lois!" Clark said taking a sip of the still hot coffee.

"Good Morning Mr. Clark!" Jimmy greeted him and handed him a folder. "Mr. White wants you and Lois to attend the opening ceremony for that Superman statue."

"Okay, thanks Jimmy," Clark said handing Lois the folder.

"A statue of Superman? Do you think he'll go?" She asked Clark who shrugged.

"I don't think he's that kind of person."

They arrived at the ceremony just in time to hear the Mayors speech, "This city will never be the same because of that man, that Superman. He's changed our world for the better and we want to acknowledge that."

Clark watched as Lois was silently scanning the sky. Clark knew that Perry would be extremely happy if they could get an interview with Superman because they hadn't since he first returned.

"I don't think he's coming," Clark told her and she nodded.

"Probably not, you were right. He's not that kind of guy"

"Tell me Lois, how are things with Superman and Jason?" Clark asked hoping for anything.

"Good, he's a great dad," Was all she said. A great dad. Well, just that meant something to Clark because that's what he wanted to be. He wanted to be there for his son.


	4. Clark Kent or Superman?

Lois woke to the beeping sound of her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and yawned throwing off the sheets. Another day. She pops into the shower and then changes into a lower cut, red sweater and black pants. She slips on her chunky heels and lets her hair hang down.

"mommy?" Jason said rubbing his eyes with his knuckles and walking in to the kitchen.

"Hey Jason, I'm so sorry but I have to work today," she said walking with him to his room to get him changed. "You can come with me and meet everybody!"

"Okay," Jason says with a yawn. He liked Lois's work; he liked Jimmy, Clark, and even Perry.

They entered the Planet hand in hand ready to start the day. Jason was smiling at everyone in the elevator and he even got to hit the button. Everyone at his moms work were so nice to him.

"Morning Lois!" Clark called and saw Jason. "Oh Jason, Hey buddy!"

"Hi ya Mr. Clark!" Jason said with a smile. He looked up at Mr. Clark and froze.

"Clark I'm gunna talk to Perry quick. Can you watch Jason for a moment?" She asked looking at the clock.

"Sure," Clark told her with a smile. Lois walked away and Clark looked back down at Jason who was still staring at him confused.

"Superman?" He whispered softly. "Dad?"

"Oh," Clark said in shock. "Come on Jason why don't we go over here?" He lead Jason over to the corner where no one was around. He crouched down and looked at his son in the eye.

"It is you!" Jason said throwing his arms around him into a big hug.

"Oh boy," Clark said knowing there was no denying it. Jason wasn't stupid. "Okay Jason, your right. You're such a smart boy. I'm superman. I wear the glasses so I can go to work and be normal some times."

"Does Mommy know?" Jason asked thoughtfully.

"No, not yet. Now we have to keep it a secret okay, just the two of us."

"Okay," Jason said looking at his shoes. "But we can tell Mommy soon right?"

"Sure thing Kiddo," Clark smiled at him reassuringly. Jason flashed him a huge smile and they both walked back over to Clark's desk.

_How on earth could the kid possibly tell? He'd sat across from Lois for a long time and she never even guessed! _

"Thanks Clark," Lois said and sat at her desk. She sighed and began to read a few papers on her desk glancing over at Jason occasionally. Jason sat at a table in between Clark and Lois's desks. He drew pictures and pretended to be busy at work.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" Clark asked him.

"I want to save people," Jason said and Lois's eyes looked over at him.

"That's nice Honey, why don't you go show Jimmy that picture you have there?" Lois said nervously. She looked over at Clark who was busy writing something. She smiled to herself. She could always count on Clark to be sitting in that desk.

"Lois? Are you doing anything tonight?" Clark asked preparing to tell her about the museum that had a new exhibit.

"oh, well, No I guess not," Lois said blushing. Was Clark Kent asking her out on a date. She suddenly wanted to say yes.

"Okay, because that museum is opening a new exhibit and I was going to interview Oliver Queen.." He stopped as he noticed Lois's blush and her racing heart.

"oh, yeah I'll cover the museum," She said slowly. Clark was confused, why was she blushing? He went over what he had just said and it dawned on him. Has she thought he was going to ask her on a date? Like a date, date?

"Th-thanks," He stammered not looking back up at her. What would she had said if Clark Kent asked her out? Not superman, Clark Kent? Would she say yes?

Clark watched her for a bit more deep in thought. Maybe Clark Kent could tell her he was Superman instead of Superman telling her he was Clark Kent. He thought he might like that better.

Wouldn't it be nice to go on a real date with Lois? The idea kept Clark busy as he thought about it for a moment. Nah, he must be wrong. What would Lois like about Clark Kent anyway? What would anyone ever like about klutzy, nerdy Clark Kent. Superman was one thing but Clark Kent was different. Even if they were both in love with Lois Lane.


	5. Cant get him out of my mind

Clark Kent flew around the world a few times checking for any seriously necessary saves. Being Superman he was always busy saving people but even as fast as he was, he couldn't save everybody.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get Lois Lane out of his head. He could tell her the truth about who he was but he saw two results.

One: She'd be happy, things would be great

Or

Two: She'd hate him for not telling her all this time.

Was the risk one he was willing to take? He had promised to Jason he'd tell her, soon. Clark looked down at his watch and sped back to Metropolis. He was going to be late for work. Even though he'd been awake for hours, unable to sleep, it was still early morning. He changed in a nano second and was soon at work.

"Morning Clark," Lois said with a sweet smile. She was unusually early this morning.

"Lois," Clark said with a smile and nod. He sat down and began to get to work.

Lois found herself slightly distracted that day. Her mind was cast between three things. Jason, Superman…and strangely enough, Clark. Her thoughts drifted back to last night and how she thought he was gong to ask her out. Of course that was silly, why would he suddenly like her? She had however, contemplated saying yes. Even though it turned out not to be what he was asking. She was still very embarrassed for even thinking it.

Clark felt the day slowly slug by, ever so often looking over at Lois as he could couldn't stop thinking about her. The day was soon over and they were both getting up to leave when Clark found himself speaking.

"Lois, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch a movie tomorrow night?" He asked and watched as her face was shocked.

"Like…on a date?" She asked. A date, date? Clark Kent and Lois Lane on a date?

"yeah…" He said nervously.

"Well..I..yeah that sounds like fun," Lois smiled. Why not? Hadn't she just been thinking about that all day?  
"Good, umm..that's good," He said fumbling with his words. "How about I pick you up at eight?"

Lois felt like a teenager again. "Sure," She said swallowing, "How about we go see that new movie with Rosy Corner in it?"

"Yeah that sounds swell," Clark said. Lois smiled as he said swell. Such a Clark-ish word.

"Right, good, I'll see you then…" Lois said stuttering a bit. Why was she so nervous?

"Okay then, see ya tomorrow Lois," Clark said walking past her and to the elevator. What had he done? Clark Kent had just asked Lois Lane on a date! Not only that but Lois Lane said yes to Clark Kent on a date!

Clark went off to save people because tomorrow night he couldn't, because he was going to be busy, going on a date with Lois Lane.

A date, a movie, a night. Clark and Lois. Lois and Clark. Lois began to clear off her desk thinking it through. Clark. Clark. Clark. Was all that went through her head. Then, Superman. She had said yes to Clark because she really liked him, but what about Superman? Did she not like him anymore? Yes she did. But she liked Clark too!

Jason. What would she do with Jason while she went on the date? Maybe his father could watch him? She smiled at that, it was a dumb idea. When she got home she called one of the older teenage girls in the neighborhood who said they would watch him.

"Mommy, where are you going tomorrow?" Jason asked and Lois sighed.

"Well, I'm going on a date," She told him and watched as his face dropped.

"With who?" He asked. Lois didn't want to tell him. He didn't want him to not like Clark because he wasn't Superman or Richard.

"Clark Kent," She told him and a great surprise came over her when she saw his face.

"Oh, okay," was all he said but he was beaming.

"You like Clark, right?" She asked.

"Clark? Yeah, he's really neat!" Jason said turning away to start playing again.

Good. If Jason was okay with Clark then everything was perfect. Lois didn't know that Jason was very happy because she was unknowingly going on a date with his father.


	6. Interview

The next day at work Lois and Clark sat at their desks working. Occasionally they would look up, smile at each other and slightly blush. When they talked, it was polite and carful. Lois wanted the work day to be over, she wanted to get home, get ready and go on her date with Clark. She was unbelievably anxious and excited. Clark was counting the seconds that went by and listening to the sound of Lois's heart beat. It was faster than usual today.

"Did you turn in the article on the robbery on James Street?" Clark asked in a polite voice to Lois who turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah, that was an odd one," She stated shaking her head. "What person goes to rob a jewelry store only taking one necklace?"

"Not sure," Clark agreed. "It is weird."

Lois looked down at her watch and sighed. If the day went any slower she'd die!

"Lois, Clark!" Editor Perry White called, "My office, NOW!"

Lois and Clark looked at each other before standing quickly to jog into Mr. White's office. He sat at his desk glancing down on several articles.

"You wanted to see us Sir?" Clark asked watching him.

"Yeah, I need an interview with Superman. We haven't had one in a long time and the public is demanding for one. I know Ms. Lane, that you are not on the same terms with him anymore but you and Clark are in charge of getting me one."

"Me, Sir?" Clark asked stunned. He didn't see what Perry expected him to be able to do. He was not aware that Clark was Superman or that they had any connection.

"Yes, you Clark," Perry told him sternly. "You help Ms. Lane in anyway you need too. I am not taking any chances on this. That's why I have my two best reporters on it."  
Clarks jaw dropped. Since when was he referred to as one of the best reporters? Perry noticed Clark's suddenl confusion.

"Come, come my boy. You always get the facts I we need. You seem to be able to find out things that my other reporters have missed, or wouldn't be able to get." Perry told him and then turned back to Lois. "Well get going!"

"I don't know what to do!" Lois said frowning as Clark and Lois walked out of the Planet. "It's not like I have his phone number or something!"

"Maybe he'll find you," Clark suggested. He wasn't sure if he could give her an interview if Clark was suppose to be with her. Perry wanted an interview though, and he sort of owed it to Lois.

Lois knew she could probably just call Superman like Jason had but she didn't want to be near Clark and Superman at the same time. She frankly did not want to see Superman at all. She was going to make things work out with Clark. He was good with Jason, he was a nice guy, he valued her opinion and never crossed any lines. She wanted this.

After an hour of randomly driving around the city Clark was getting tired. If they didn't get an interview soon, they might have to cancel their date.

"Maybe we should split up?" Lois said not wanting too but if she could get an interview with him while Clark was somewhere else it might be for the best. She didn't want to sound like she was trying to get rid of him though.

"Yeah, okay," Clark said thinking it over. They drove back to the Daily Planet where Clark got into his truck.

"See ya, call me if you hear from him," Lois said waving as she drove the opposite direction. She drove for a long time before she pulled over. She climbed out of the car and walked down an alley. "Superman!" She called loudly.

Clark heard Lois shouting for him and quickly changed and flew over in a matter of seconds. "What?" He asked looking around frantically as if expecting an attacker.

"Well.." Lois said nervously. She wasn't sure how he would react to her calling him like a dog for an interview not that they weren't even together anymore. "I was wondering if I could get another interview. I need one for the planet and I wasn't sure what to do…"

"Oh," He pretended to relax. "Sure."  
"Really?" Lois asked happily. "Thanks!"

"What would you like to know that I haven't already told you?"  
Oh. What didn't she know? She thought for a moment before taking out her recorder.

"Tell me Superman, is it true that you have been thinking about changing your costume?"

"No," He chuckled shaking his head. "I try not to mess with a good thing."

Lois asked a few more ridiculous questions before swallowing hard. "Is there a new girl in your life now that you're not with Lois Lane?"  
Clark stared at her and she blushed. "No, but distractions aren't always for the best." He felt himself redden as Lois nodded lost for words.

"Well I guess that's it," She said quickly. "Thanks for your time."

"Anytime Lois," He told her and smiled. "I wouldn't give one for anyone else."

Lois blinked at him trying to say thank you but couldn't make the sound come out of her mouth. She watched as he jumped into the sky and flew away. She wiped away a tear before stepping back into her car and driving away.

"Clark?" She said as he answered his cell phone. "Hi. Yeah, I got the interview. Yep, on tape."

"That's great Lois," Clark said smiling to himself. "Why don't we both head home and I can pick you up at seven as planned. We are still on for tonight right?"

"Oh course Clark," Lois said grinning. "I'll see you then." She shut her cell and headed for home. She needed to get ready. She wanted to look nice for their date tonight, she wanted to get Superman out of her head.


	7. Date with Destiny and Superman

After dropping Jason off at the babysitter's house, Lois took a shower and then walked back into her room. She pulled out the three outfit ideas she had for the date. She thought Clark might like the Red blouse with the ruffles the best but it got itchy after awhile. Her fingers drummed on her bed for a moment. She liked the purple jacket but she figured the midnight-blue blouse would be perfect and she had the nice earrings to match.

Clark drove his car toward her street trying to stay calm. He wanted this date to go perfect. He waited outside of Lois's house for a bit until he was ready and opened the car door. Up to the door he walked. Taking a deep breath he lightly knocked on her wooden door.

Lois danced around in her room getting ready. When she was finished with her hair she moved on to her makeup. She kept checking in the mirror to see how she looked. She heard a heavy knock on the door and quickly raced down the stairs.

"Wow," Clark said staring as she opened the door. "I mean…err…Hi Lois."

"Hi Clark," Lois smiled politely.

"You look very…umm…wow," Was all Clark could come up with. "Are you ready to…ummm go then?" He stumbled over the words unable to take his eyes off of her. She looked amazing.

Lois stepped out side beside Clark and they walked over to his car. She felt like she was in a movie as he opened the door and closed it behind her. She noticed how nervous he looked as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

They got to the movie and once again Clark opened the car door for her like a real gentlemen. She could get use to this. She wanted to get use to this she suddenly realized. She wanted to have guy like Clark Kent. No, she wanted to have Clark Kent.

When the movie was over Clark realized he had his arm around Lois. He had unknowingly put it there during the movie. She seemed comfortable though, he certainly was. The credits began to roll but Lois hadn't moved much. She was just staring off into nothing.

"Lois?" Clark said nudging her softly.

"Huh?" Lois said blinking in the dark. "Oh, right." With his super vision Clark could see the blush forming on her cheeks, and the fast pace of her heart.

Together they walked out of the theatre and into the car. Lois watched as Clark opened the door for her yet again and climbed into his seat, stooping so that he didn't hit the top. She'd never noticed how tall he was.

When they pulled up to Lois's house Clark got out, opened the car door for her and walked her to her house door. Lois knew that this is how it would be for every date they ever went on, if he wanted to go on another date with her ever again. She knew she wanted to.

"Good night Clark," She whispered as he watched her turn to leave.

"Good night, Lois," he said smiling as she went. At the last moment she turned. She looked him in the eye and gave him a kiss.

Clark stood there smiling as she walked into her house. He'd never been so happy. What if things worked out with Lois?  
Clark drove home and decided he needed to check up on Jason. When he got back to Lois's in his costume Jason was in bed but awake.

"Dad!" Jason cried sitting up and turning on his bed side light. Clark beamed down at his son who was thrilled to see him. "Mommy came home and was dancing around. I think she had a really nice time. Can we tell her the secret yet?"  
"Jason, if it's okay with you I'd like to hold off just a bit longer," Clark told him. Jason's face fell only a little but nodded.

"Okay, but we will tell her right?"

"Of course we will," Superman told him with a smile.

"alright then, as long as we tell her some time," Jason said. "She did have a good time."

"I had a good time too," Clark told him and Jason hugged him.

"Does that mean you guys will go out again sometime?"

"I hope so."

Two months later and Lois and Clark were on their seventh date. Not including the days when Clark, Lois and Jason all went out for lunch or went shopping. Clark hadn't told her yet because he was so happy right now. He didn't want it all to be ruined by the truth. He didn't want Lois to hate him for not telling her sooner, he didn't want them to be over.

Lois had her head on Clark's shoulder as they both stared up at the sky just watching the glistening starts above. She couldn't remember ever being quite so happy, even with Superman. She had a slight suspicion that Lois Lane had fallen in love only with the image, not the actual man when it came to him. The way he selflessly saved others, the way he smiled, the powers. With Clark, it was different. She liked the way he would act like a gentlemen, the way he was with Jason, the way he cared what she had to say. It all meant a lot to her.

"Clark…?" Lois began and he sat up with her and stared into her eyes.

"yeah Lois?" He asked watching her. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She was getting nervous and slightly shifty. "Lois what is it?" He asked her with concern breaking through his voice.

Lois didn't want to ask but she had to know. She needed to know, it was important. She took a deep breath and looked hi in the eye with an uncertain smile. "Clark, are you…my boyfriend?"

Clark sat there in shock. First relief and then panic. That was all he ever wanted, to be a boyfriend, a husband one day, a father. He smiled at her, "I'd like to be," He told her.

Lois and his fingers intertwined as they sat there but Clark knew what he had to do. He couldn't let her make that choice without knowing, couldn't make him a part of her life like this without knowing the truth.

"But…I need to tell you something," He said looking down.

"What?" Lois asked in a dreamy voice. She was so happy now, Clark and her. Lois and Clark, Clark and Lois. She didn't care which just as long as they had their names together.

"It's really important." Clark told her ready to tell her the truth that he'd wanted too tell her for years. The truth that the man she loved once, and the man that she wanted to love now, the one she sat across from everyday. Was the same guy.


	8. THe Truth

What was Clark going to say? Was he going to tell her he loved her? What would she say? Did she _love _Clark Kent? Yes. She could tell Clark she loved him too.

"Lois…I…" Clark began. He was interrupted by the sound of Lois's phone going off.

"Sorry," She apologized pulling it out ready to turn it off but when she saw the caller ID Lois stopped short. "Oh my god."

"What? What is it?" Clark asked anxiously trying to read her face.

Slowly Lois turned the phone toward him and Clark widened his eyes. "It's Richard." She stammered. "What could he possibly want?"

"I don't know," Clark said getting worried. Not Richard. Not now.

"Should I answer it?" She asked aloud not sure if it was to him or herself but Clark nodded.

"Yeah, you better," He told her. She swallowed before opening it up.

"H-Hello Richard," She said with an uncertain look toward Clark.

_"Lois. This is important. You need to get Superman. It's Luther, he's back. He knows about Jason. He was just here, asking me questions, I just got away. Lois, he's going to go find you. Protect Jason. Get Superman!"_ Clark heard Richard say through the phone with his super hearing.

"Oh my God. Richard? Richard I don't understand!" Was all Lois could say before the line went dead.

"Oh my god! No," She said and began to sprint to Jason's room. Clark was right next to her as they reached the doorway of the fast asleep boy.

"Jason?" Clark said and Jason awoke slowly to turn and look at them.

"Mom? Dad?" He said confused. "What is it?"

Lois felt herself smile as he called Clark dad. She liked that he thought of him that way. But now things were serious. "Jason come one. It's really important. We need to go."

"Why? Where?" Jason asked getting out of bed and rubbing his eyes.

"To…to…" Lois began unsure of what to say.

"My house," Clark told her firmly. It was the best place for them. If Luther was after them he needed them close.

"Yeah, Clark's house," Lois breathed out as Clark led them both down the stairs and into his car.

"Where do you live D- I mean Clark?" Jason asked as he sat in the back seat with Lois.

"Other side of the city," Clark replied watching them in the mirror. He hadn't told her yet, he needed to tell her. Now more than ever. No, when they got to the apartment.

"Here it is," Lois told Jason who stared up at it in wonder.

"Wow, this is where you live?" Jason asked in awe. Lois hugged him as they got out of the car.

"Sure is kiddo," Clark told him. Jason smiled as he clambered into the house unaware of the danger he might be in.

"Jason, you go sleep on the couch. Now," Lois told him trying not to show how terrified she was. Jason obeyed as he curled up on the couch and quickly fell fast asleep.

"I need to get Superman," Lois mumbled to herself and Clark and her stepped on to the porch.

"What are you going to do?" Clark asked and Lois turned to look up at the sky and hollered.

"Superman!" Nothing happened, no sound, no movement, nothing. She tried again, "Superman! Superman!" Still nothing happened. "No not when I need you most. Superman!"

"Lois can we step inside?" Clark said pulling her toward the door.

"No Clark, we need Superman!" She said looking up at the sky again hopefully. "Why isn't he here?"

"Lois- Please," Clark tried again to usher her indoors.

"Maybe he's in the middle of a save right now," Lois said not even acknowledging Clark. "I'll give him a minute."

"No, Lois you need to listen to me. I am-" Clark began.

"No Clark, you listen. My boy is in danger. You would not understand, how could you understand? When have you ever don something great in your life? When have you had a big secret? That boy is Superman's boy. He needs his REAL father right now. Not you, not Richard, Superman."

Clark couldn't help it. He felt the hurt rise up inside of him and the anger like he had never felt before. How could she?

"Superman?" Lois called one more time and Clark snapped out of it. His son was in danger. Clark followed her gaze to the empty sky where she watched unable to believe he was not coming. Not knowing, he was already there.

Lois just stood there breathing heavily at the sky. Where was he? She needed hi, Jason needed him. But he wasn't there, no man in a cape flew before her. She lowered her head, no Superman. Instead she was standing with Clark Kent still. Who just so happened to have a very guilty looking expression on his face.

**Hope you guys are liking it so far...srry about grammar and spelling mistakes. I suck at that stuff. Pls Rvw even if uv done it b4 bcause I dont know if I should keep going or not...do you guys like it? Anything about my writing technique that needs imporvment? PLS RVW! THANK YOU ALL!**


	9. Kryptonite Bullet

"Lois, come on, I need to tell you something. Now. It's important." Clark told her dragging her back through his apartment door.

"No Clark. It can wait. My son is in danger. We need to get Superman! Why isn't he here? I know he can hear me! He's certainly fast enough, he should be here. But he's not," She said more to herself than to Clark.

Clark sat Lois next to where Jason slept silently on the couch. "Lois, it cant wait. It's about Superman, I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I-" Once again Clark was interrupted but this time it was not by Lois, this time it was by Lex Luthor who had just ran the door down with three thugs.

"Ahh, Ms. Lois Lane. Such a pleasure to be seeing you again. How's the little boy of yours? Jason isn't it?" Lex asked and his eyes drifted down to the couch where Jason was now jerked awake.

"You'd better leave before Superman gets here," Lois spat at him shielding Jason.

"That's why I came here Ms. Lane. Didn't you know?" He sneered at her. "The final act of Richard was to say on his phone exactly what I told him to so that he might live."

"no, you're lying," Lois said wide eyed.

"I'm afraid not. I told him what to say and then…I shot him," I he said with a smile. It was obvious he was enjoying this. " It was part of my plan to kill Superman and his little boy. But it seems that the Man of Steel has not come to the rescue today? Has he deserted you Lois? Now that you have no one to stand in the way to save your son. Do you see this gun? Inside of it is one Kryptonite bullet I also have a chain made of kryptonite."

"What for?" Lois asked afraid to ask.

"Well you see, I was going to take it out and make Superman and young Jason crumble under it. Then I was going to slip the chain over him so that he could watch his son shot while he was helpless and could not protect him."

"You sick man!" Lois spat at him.

"You haven't heard the best part" Lex smiled evily. "I was then going to kill you and then, I was going to let it all sink in for a couple of hours. And then when I was done, and bored of beating him up and him begging for his life. I was going to kill him."

"Turns out though, he didn't care enough to come," Luthor smirked pointing the gun at Jason. "Now who would like to die first? The mother, the boy?"

"You won't be killing anyone today," Clark said and Lex turned. He hadn't even noticed the clumsy reporter standing in the corner.

"Thank you for volunteering to die first Mr. Kent. I do hear that you and Lois are dating? It's a shame," Lex said shaking his bald head as if he were truly sorry he was about to kill this seemingly normal reporter.

"I'm really fast though, just like my daddy," Jason said standing up. "I am faster than your bullets."

"Oh, yes!" Lex said and he pulled a chain of pure Kryptonite from his pocket. "But not with this out."

Clark and Jason both cringed at the pain suddenly filling them. No one took notice in Clark though. Lex began to walk toward Jason with the chain and slipped it over his neck. As he did so though, Clark was just out of range to feel the pain anymore. He watched as Luther just smiled at Jason crumpling in pain.

Clark would have moved would have ripped it off and thrown it but Luther also had a gun of kryptonite bullets. If he blew his cover, they'd have no chance to be saved. He had to think fast. His family was going to be torn apart.

"I'll just have to kill Superman some other time, for now though. Good bye Jason," Lex said and shot his gun . Jason was helpless, unable to move just shudder in pain waiting for the bullet to kill him, which was made with more Kryptonite just in case and Clark, Superman stood watching the bullet in slow motion head straight for his son.

**Pls Rvw! I need to know if I should keep going or not! hope u like this story! ~ Elizabeth Bells**


	10. The End?

Lois let out a scream. Clark didn't know what to do yet he was forced to watch as the bullet, in slow motion with the green gleaming, speed toward his son.

Clark did the only thing he could have done, he ran, he ran toward Jason faster than he ever had ran before and grabbed his boy from behind. Down they both went, hitting the carpeted floor beneath them with a thud. His arm grabbed the chain and with the last ounce of energy he had, he began to tear the chain off his nearly unconscious boys head.

He did it all in a blink of an eye before Lois or Lex even realized something was happening. Clark felt all his energy go as he finally got the heavy kryptonite chain from around Jason's head.

His hand hit the floor next to him, unable to lift from the agonizing pain that the alien rock had caused him. He needed so save his son if it was the last thing he ever did. He had to.

"Lois!" he yelled at her and she just stared unsure of how Clark Kent had gotten to the other side of the room or why he had hit the floor in agony. She saw her boy still breathing and the chain just in Clark's palm and she dived.

Lex hadn't realized what had happened, he just watched in confusion at the reporter who had just hit the ground yards away from where he had stood only a moment ago. His eyes widened at the boy who was still alive and the green chain that Lois Lane was removing from Kent's hand.

How was it possible? How did it happen? Clark Kent seemed to have ran there as if he were faster than a bullet, as if he was as fast as Superman, no. As if he was Superman. But no, he couldn't be, how could this klutzy reporter be the Man of Steel? How could he have been right under the great Lex Luthor's nose without his knowledge? He couldn't, he hadn't. It was not possible, and yet, there he was.

It seemed that the only explanation Lex Luthor could come up with was the most mind boggling thing he'd ever heard. Clark Kent, the bumbling, klutzy, clumsy reporter in the big glasses was indeed Superman.

Lois ripped the kryptonite chain from Clark's hand and threw it as far away from Jason as she possibly could. She didn't think about it, she didn't question it, she didn't even try to explain the odd occurrence that had just taken place, she had just acted.

Once the green chain was away from both Clark and Jason, they both sat up, out of breath for a split second. The each looked at the other to make sure they were alive and okay and then turned to Lois. Once establishing that she was alright they both stood to face Lex and his thugs.

"You, Clark Kent- your," He started with a stutter. "No, you can't be. It is simply not possible!"

"Yet it is Luther, and you have a lot to answer for. Attempted murder on a member of my family. Ha! Luthor, I thought you were smarter than that!" Clark said glaring the bald, confused man down.

"I don't understand. It makes no sense to me!" Luthor shouted unable to control himself. This was not happening to him, it simply could not. He couldn't be fooled by such a simple disguise. He was Lex Luthor, he was smarter than that. But he hadn't been. Nothing, not a single confrontation with Superman could have prepared him to look into Clark Kent's eyes and realize they were the same as his arch enemy's.

"Maybe not, but you can think about it long and hard while in jail where you can rot Luthor. You are done hurting me and my family," And with that he stood up tall as neither klutzy Clark Kent, nor Superman, but something in the middle. He stood up as himself, a person he hadn't been able to be, in a long time.

"Lois, take care of Jason while I bring Lex and his friends home," He said not looking back. By home of course, he meant jail.

Lex didn't say a word; he was frozen, unable to comprehend it all. It was just too much for him. His eyes were unblinking his jaw was hanging open and he still looked that way as Superman flew away from the jail leaving him there.

"Lois? I hope you're not to mad…"Clark began as he walked back into his own house where Lois sat next to a fast asleep Jason.

"Superman how could I be mad? You just saved my- our little boys life," She said with watery eyes. "I can't believe after all this time I never knew, never guessed."

"I…Lois I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't. And when I tried to tell you this all happened. Jason knew, he figured it out right away," Clark said nervously staring down at his fingers.

"Clark- err-Superman I know things are weird now but I-" Lois began but Clark cut her off.

"It's Clark, my name is Clark," He told her firmly. Lois got up from the couch and walked over to him with two tears running down her red cheeks. So much ran through her head but one inner conflict was over. She didn't have to worry about who she loved more…Clark or Superman because they were the same guy.

"Clark," She started again. "I want us to be a family. I want everything to work out alright."

"I'd like that too Lois," He whispered. Lois grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. Who knew that her knight in shining armor and her chivalrous boyfriend were really one in the same?

Things in Lois's life were suddenly easier for her. She knew what she wanted, she wanted to be with Clark, she wanted her son to be safe, and above all, she wanted them to be a family.

Maybe someday, just maybe she might even be Mrs. Lois Kent.

**So...what do you guys think? Should I keep going or just leave it here? Pls Let me know because I'm not sure. lol Long live Clois! B**


	11. Questions need Answers

Lex Luther sat in his little plush cell hugging his knees and rocking. High pitched giggled erupted from his mouth from time to time. "Glasses!" he would say and rock faster and faster, laughing harder and harder.

"Glasses, Clumsy, Secret!" he would chant to himself doubling over with laughter. The great Lex Luther had gone completely insane. He didn't seem to notice anyone or thing that entered his cell, he had to be fed, washed and taken care of because he wasn't right anymore.

Only Clark, Lois, and Jason knew the truth of what had put this evil mastermind over the limit. Glasses, the mask of a clumsy Clark Kent was the secret of Superman. Clark Kent was Superman. Superman was Clark Kent. Yet Clark/Superman wasn't either. He wasn't the perfect figure that

the people of the world had made of Superman and yet he wasn't the clumsy reporter either. Clark was somewhere between.

He was brave, and strong but a man, a man that was coated in figurative steel.

Lois walked into work next

to Clark like every morning for the past few months. This time though, it was different. Nothing stood between them, secrets, feelings or creepy villains. She felt as if everything in her life had just…fallen into place.

Sitting in their desks they would both glance up from time to time to exchange a smile, a gaze, a knowing wink. Clark had become the man that Lois had least expected, no that wasn't right. Clark always had been that man, she'd just been to blind to see it.

He was busy all the time but he was there for the important things. When they were together, it was special, it was perfect. Had she forgiven too easily? She wondered. Perhaps she was being too easy on him. He had kept it all from her for years.

No. She understood. How many people did he willingly tell about his secret? Any at all? Just her? That made her feel better. She was in the loop.

* * *

Clark sat at his desk watching her. She knew the truth now, but so did Lex. He needed to keep Lois safe, he needed to be careful should Lex ever regain his mind and he must find if Lex was lying.

Was Richard dead? If so, it was Clark's and his pack of secrets and lies that had first gotten the man's heart broken followed by getting him killed. Clark would never be able to forgive himself.

So many things buzzed in Clark's head, so many problems, worries, and yet through it all, Clark was happier than he could ever remember being. He was with Lois without a secret to keep them apart, he was with Jason, able to teach him everything the boy needed to know about…certain interesting inherited qualities. His life was perfect.

Clark hoped Lois was happy. She seemed to be right? She was always smiling. When she saw him her heart would leap and their hearts would beat in unison.

Clark wanted her to be happy, he wanted his son to be happy, and he wanted to be happy. He was happy.

* * *

As the work day ended, Clark and Lois walked hand in hand home.

"Dad! Guess what?" Jason said jumping up and down with a big smile stretched across his bright face. " Claire is coming to play with me tomorrow!"

Clark remember Claire. She was the adorably sweet blonde girl that Jason had befriended. "That's nice to hear buddy. But you have to remember not to tell her the secret okay?" Clark knew it sounded a bit mean but in the long run, it was going to protect his kid. He could remeber when it had been him, going to school, making friends but never being able to tell them the truth. It was awful, it was lieing to them everyday all through school! But it had kept him and his identity safe. And that was what he needed.

To keep his son safe.

"See you later Lois!" Clark called over his shoulder. He didnt live with them, not yet. Lois and him had decided they needed a little longer for her to get use to the idea that Clark and Superman were one in the same. He laughed because everytime he wore the costume she'd accidentally slip up and call him Superman vs. Clark.

Clark walked Jason up the stairs and to his room and read him a story book. The boy was smart, a fast learner. Clark was proud of him, of his kid. He tucked Jason in and went up, up and away to save the day. At least that's what Lois thought he was doing. When really he was on a mission, a mission to find the so called dead Richard.

Clark had heard all the reports, Richard was missing. He didn't want to believe he was dead so Clark began to follow a trail, starting with cameras and his super vision to see things others didn't. Tiny bits of blood on Richards carpet in the house. Gun powder, places of struggle? It lead Clark to another town, Clark had never visited the city before but he was going to get some answers.

"Welcome to Gotham City!" The sign read as Clark drove in. Gotham City? Hadn't he read about this town in someone's article? Heard of it on TV? Wasnt this home of the criminal Batman?

* * *

**SO? What are you guys thinking? I Know it seemed like I had finished it all off but I wanted to keep going and I had left so much unanswered! Tell me what you think, also, I want Bruce AKA Batman and Clark AKA Superman to meet. Should they first meet as Super heroes or regular people? What do you think? Tell me. rvw! I need inspiration! Also if you give me a good rvw and you need someone to read a story of yours just let me know and I'll try to read what ever u guys want me too! B**


	12. Batman

Clark sat in a café pouring over all the notes he had collected. If Richard was still alive, he would find him. He sighed as he hit yet another dead end. What had really happened? He couldn't go ask Lex since he was now in the loony bin but Clark needed answers.

Clark stood taking his empty coffee cup and notes off the table. He'd go do some more scouting. Walking up to the cashier he began to peel more money out of his pocket. Just as he was walking out the door he was bumped into, making him spill his coffee all the way down his front.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" the man said picking Clark's stuff up with a guilty face.

"It's alright," Clark sighed taking the notes quickly out of the man's hands. The man had on an expensive watch, shoes, suit, and tie. Clark knew this guy had to be making some serious money.

"Please, let me pay for it!" the man told him digging in his pockets frantically.

"No, seriously. It is fine," Clark said not wanting to take advantage from the fact that the man was filth rich.

"I insist!" The man said finally pulling out a thick wallet. The man took a one hundred dollar bill out and handed it to Clark.

"My coffee was not one hundred dollars!" Clark exclaimed as the money was thrusted into his hands.

"Trust me, it's not like I can't afford it," the man said. "I'm Bruce by the way. Bruce Wayne." Clark recognized the name for one of the richest men in the world. He was up there with Oliver Queen.

"Clark Kent," he replied shaking his hand. "I'll tell you what. How about instead of the money, you give me an interview for my paper. My editor would be so grateful."

"What paper?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow and a smile.

"Daily Planet," Clark replied pushing up on his glasses.

"You've got yourself a deal Clark," Bruce Wayne said with a nod. "Here's my card. Just come over whenever it works out for you."

Clark thanked him smiling. He could tell Lois that he would have to stay to do the interview and then he could do more hunting for Richard.

"Thanks so much Mr. Wayne!" Clark said stuttering a bit for effect.

"Please, call me Bruce." he replied before walking into the coffee shop. Clark chuckled to himself. Bruce Wayne must have thought he was a total dork, like everyone else in the world. He didn't blame them; Clark was good as acting like the nerdy klutz. He even enjoyed it.

* * *

Clark walked up to the door and clicked the doorbell. He'd been working all day trying to find any evidence of Richard but so far, it was an empty endeavor. He wasn't surprised when a well dressed butler answered the door but the look on the man's face was rather strange. He looked worried.

"Ahh, Mr. Kent I presume," Alfred said smiling and moving so Clark could come in.

"Yeah, if this isn't a good time for Bruce I can always come back later," Clark said and Alfred almost looked as though he would agree but Bruce walked in.

"Nonsense. It is as good a time as any!" he said. Clark could see a small cut on Bruce's neck that had dry blood around it. It was a recent cut.

"What happened?" Clark asked motioning to Bruce's neck.

"Nothing. Come on in," He said leading Clark into his study. "Thank you Alfred," he added.

"So what would you like to know Clark?" Bruce asked taking a seat at his desk.

Clark began to rattle off some basic questions one by one. Bruce answered them all quickly but Clark seemed to think something was wrong. "What do you do in most of your free time Mr. Wayne?" Clark asked watching as Bruce made a funny face.

"I run my business, I play golf and I attend parties," he listed as though it were an act. Was it?

"I see," Clark said nodding and writing it down. "And where do you play golf?"

"Where?" Bruce repeated blinking. "…All over I guess."

"I suppose and how did you get that cut on your neck?" Clark asked suspiciously.  
"What is this an interview or an interrogation?" Bruce asked with a relaxed face. He was good but Clark could see what others couldn't. Bruce was sweating, he was tired, he was lying and he was guilty. Guilty of something that he wanted to keep a secret.

Clark used his x-ray vision to take a look around. He swept around himself quickly nearly letting out a gasp at the weir suit hidden in the wall by all the weapons.

Slowly Clark turned back to Bruce who had a confused look on his face. "You, you're that criminal."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bruce said in a sincere voice.

"You are Batman!" Clark exclaimed.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? In between? Rvw pls!**


	13. A Little Help

**I dont own anything. Not superman, Batman, or any of it. Just saying...**

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bruce stammered. How had he guessed? How could this man, of all people see what so many others had not?

"You can't lie to me Mr. Wayne. I'm going straight to the authorities." Clark nodded determined. He didn't want to give up his own secret.

"No, no, no listen!" Bruce said licking his lips. He'd have to tell, to explain. But how?

"No, I don't want money, I want justice," Clark said pushing up on his glasses again.

"How did you- I don't understand," Bruce said squinting his eyes at the strange reporter. "No, you have to listen. I'm not a criminal, I'm a hero. I promise. Things just look a little bad for me…"

"Not buying it," Clark spat at him.

"Please, just let me show you," Bruce said and he dove into the story of Batman, completely off the record ;)

"And let people go on thinking Batman is some kind of criminal?" Clark asked thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, I need to be what they need, not what they want," Batman told him referring to the people of Gotham City. "Look I don't expect you to understand. Every day I have to lie to everyone, to keep it all a secret because it's for the greater good."

"No, I understand but I…" Clark thought for a moment before he was interrupted.

"Tell me though, how did you figure it out? You've known me a day, been in my house for an hour and yet you knew. How?" Bruce asked watching Clark carefully.

"That's not important," Clark informed him. "But I'll make a deal with you. I'll keep it all a secret if you can do me a favor."

"What?" Bruce asked afraid to ask.

"It involves an innocent man named Richard and he could be in serious danger," Clark said. Should he tell Batman about his identity? It would make things easier. But he couldn't just trust him like that! He didn't really know him!

"What kind of danger and how could you get involved in danger?" Bruce asked not at all ashamed. Clark was use to it. He didn't exactly look like the kind of guy that had a lot of excitement in his life.

"Tell you what. Don't ask any "How" questions okay?" Clark said.

How did you do that?

How do you know? How can you do that?

How. What a stupid word.

"Huh, you have a lot of requirements Mr. Kent. What if I don't help? Will you tell the world my secret?"

"No…but I could really use your help," Clark said desperate.

Batman didn't know what to do. He didn't know this guy and yet he needed his help. Why did he? Who was this Richard? How did he get in so much danger?

But he couldn't ask that. It was a HOW question.

Stupid clumsy reporter.

Stupid secret.

"Okay," Bruce finally sighed. "I'll help but you have to tell me what we're up against."

"Right, I'm not entirely sure. I need to find Richard. He might be dead he might not be," Clark admitted sheepishly.

"Great, a modern Agatha Christy!" Bruce moaned as he lead Clark Kent to the Bat cave. Clark couldn't stop turning and looking around. This guy had a huge secret and only his butler knew.

Sure Clark did the same thing but…nothing could hurt him, nothing other than kryptonite and that was not a common material.

* * *

"What do you think Clark?" Bruce asked smiling at the reporter who was looking around like it was the eighth wonder of the world.

"Wow," Clark said. "I love what you've done with the place." He smiled and Bruce chuckled.

"Well a cave is the best place for a bat," Bruce winked and went to a huge computer in front of them. "I bet being a reporter that you've seen a lot of strange things."

"You could say that," Clark said shrugging his shoulders. "Lois is more of our action reporter though."

"Lois? Like Lois Lane?" Bruce said wide eyed.

"Yeah," Clark said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, she apparently spoke to Superman right?" Batman said. "I'd like to meet him. Though he's probably more human than they make it sound like on TV and in the papers."  
"What do you mean?" Clark asked not really caring.

"Well. I wear a mask so that everyone I love stays safe. This guy, he can't really have anything. No normal life, no sweetheart, no taxes to pay. If only he'd caught on to the whole mask thing…" Bruce said shaking his head sadly.

"Maybe he likes it," Clark said smiling to himself.

"No, I doubt it. It would suck. But anyway, tell Ms. Lane to put in a word for me. I'd really appreciate it," Bruce said yawning and typing some things into his computer.

"But Lois isn't with Superman anymore," Clark said nonchalantly.

"I heard, but she single right now right? So Superman will probably be back in the picture soon."

"No Lois is dating someone," Clark said biting his lip at the image of Lois's face he seemed to be seeing everywhere. "And they're really serious. Probably getting married."

"Is that so?" Batman nodded. "Well, Superman still will check up on her regularly."

"Maybe," Clark agreed.

"Good," he said punching a last few keys before something popped up.

"What is this?" Clark asked.

"A map of the city," Bruce explained. "If he's here, this computer will find him. It's just a matter of time.

"Great!" Clark said happily. "So…how about you show me some of your cool gadgets?"

Bruce chuckled as he led Clark to his room of weapons. Talk about a big room.

* * *

**HEY! So what do you think? Good? Any ideas? I havent a clue what im doing next so this should b fun! lol pls let me know what u think. The faster the rvws the faster I update :)**


	14. True Colors

"He's…Clark this guy. He's alive," Batman told him slowly and Clark sighed with relief.

"Where can I find him?" Clark asked anxiously and Bruce looked at him.

"I'm sorry Clark but something is up. My computer found traces of him in the city, but not his location. I'll help you look for him," Bruce said grabbing his gear.

"No, that's okay," Clark said slowly and Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Clark, no one knows this town better than me. If you plan to find this guy, you're going to need help," Bruce said looking at him.

"I—well I—" Clark didn't know what to do. Maybe he could be some help. He was offering. "Okay," Clark eventually sighed in the end.

"I suppose I should tell you that I think Lex Luther is involced."

"Great, then let's get you some equipment," Bruce said walking through the Batcave like he were shopping in a store.

"No, I'm good okay?" Clark said smiling.

"Seriously Clark, I don't want you to be helpless if things get—ruff," Bruce said shrugging.

"No Bruce, just trust me. I don't want anything," Clark told him slowly.

Bruce didn't comment but he shrugged his shoulders and muttered what he thought Clark couldn't hear "Your funeral"

"Come on," Bruce said hopping into the car.

"Wow," Clark said staring at it.

"Yeah yeah, come on!" Bruce called impatiently.

Clark hoped into the car after Bruce had hit some buttons and a passenger seat had materialized.

"I need to get me one of these!" Clark said laughing. Of course he didn't need one because he could fly a hell of a lot faster than this thing could go but it was just to cool!

"So where are we starting?" Clark asked and Bruce gave him a weird look.

"Did you know that Luther had a building down here in Gotham City?"

Clark's face told him no.

"Right, well I think that it would be a good place to start," Bruce said and Clark just nodded not commenting.

"Richard?" Clark said dumbly at the man sitting in the chair.

"This is Richard?" Bruce asked.

Richard looked fine, better than fine. He was in an expensive looking suit and a plush chair a desk grinning like a mad man before them.

"Clark?" Richard said. His eyes drifted over to batman. "Oh, and you've got a friend!"

"Richard—I don't understand…" Clark began seemingly unable to process what he was seeing.

"Isn't it obvious Kal-el? I sold you out. Luther and I made a deal. I told him what I knew, I made the call, I got the big bucks," Richard said a superior smirk about him.

"You—you knew?" Clark said and Bruce gave him a look. He hadn't the faintest idea what was going on.

"Yes, I figured that you'd take care of a friend of mine or you'd die, I didn't mind either way," Richard cackled.

"How—could you?" Clark said his jaw setting.

"It was easy, but I knew you'd come and find me," Richard said opening a drawer. "So I took some precautions." Richard pulled out a big black of green, glowing rock and a gun which he pointed at Clark.

"Don't move," he told Batman who was ready to dive. "Or the reporter gets it."

Clark began to sink to the floor, his knees giving way, his heart hammering, sweat streaming. Batman didn't know what to do.


	15. I was wrong

"Clark?" Batman stuttered. The guy was falling over because he had a gun pointed at him. At least Bruce thought it was the gun.

"You, you're that bat-freak!" Richard said with a smile. "Oh this is rich. I guess I should have known, what with you Clark."

"What do you mean? Clark isn't exactly the hero type," Batman said in his low voice, trying to distract the crazy man.

"Oh! You haven't told him!" Richard said laughing to Clark and then to batman. "He doesn't look like it, act like it huh? But believe me, it's there. But so is the dark. Inside every hero, there is darkness."

"You sound like The Joker," Bruce snarled at him and Richard just smirked

"B-Bruce. The rock," Was all Clark could get out before Batman's eyes flashed to the green block in Richards right hand.

"Don't even think about it Butterflyboy," Richard said turning the gun to Bruce. Bruce froze, just out of reflex.

Bruce smirked inside his bullet-proof suit. This guy was real stupid. He thought that Batman hadn't been shot at before, hadn't prepared for moments like this. What an idiot.

Batman dove at Richard who shot the gun. With a bang, the bullet went to Bruce's right shoulder hitting the suit. He smashed Richard to the ground flattening his arm until he could get the gun out of his hand, but blood was splattering on the floor beside the gun and Bruce saw where the bullet had bounced off his suit to hit Richard in the stomach.

"Richard?" Batman called but there was no reply from the man dying on the floor. "Richard!"

Nothing. Batman scrambled up and look to Clark who was still on the floor.

"It's okay buddy. He's gone," Batman told him but Clark turned to him with pain in his face.

"The R—" he stopped his eyes flickering.

"What? Clark I don't understand!" Bruce said bending down to try to find what was wrong with the clumsy reporter.

"The r—ock Bruce, the kryp-" Clark couldn't finish, couldn't get in a breath. He was gunna die, here on the floor because Bruce Wayne couldn't understand.

"The Rock? The green thing?" Bruce said running over and picking the block up. Stupidly, he brought it over toward Clark not understand who's eyes widened with pain.

"No," Was the only word Clark could say before he was unresponsive.

No? The rock was bad. Batman took the rock and shoved it back inside the lead desk. He watched Clark who was still unresponsive. Until…had he breathed?

He watched as Clark stood, breathing hard. "Dang, don't sc-scare me like that Bruce. I thought you were going to be dead." He stammered.

"Bullet proof," Bruce said smiling and hitting his suit. "Now what's with you and this rock? Why didn't it affect me? I thought you were gunna die on me!"

"You don't read the papers much do you Bruce?" Clark said with a chuckle as he stood straight, trying to get in a good breath.

"Of course I do, I still don't get it though."

"Let's head back to your place and we can talk about it," Clark replied and his eye drifted down the dead body of Richard. "I—though he loved Lois and Jason too much to ever hurt them. I was wrong."

* * *

**Okay, so Im not always the most creative person but trust me, this story is way more fun to write than read lol. Hope it was okay. Pls Reveiw. I'll try 2 update soon **


	16. He's dead

"Now Clark, you have a lot of explaining to do," Batman said as they got into the batcave. "Who was that guy, why did he have it in for you, and what was up with the rock?"

"Bruce…that rock, it was Kryptonite," Clark said. "And Kryptonite is bad for me."

Bruce looked confused. "Kryptonite, like Superman's weakness Kryptonite? Are you telling me that you are like Superman? There are more of you people on earth?"

"NO, Superman is the only one of his kind."

"Not following," Bruce said. Clark knew Bruce understood, he just couldn't say it. Clark smiled. No one would ever suspect Clark of being something quite that awesome.

"I am Superman," Clark said with a smirk as he tore off his glasses, brushed back his hair and stood tall. He could see Batman's eyes flash with disbelief.

"Wow," Bruce said shaking his head. "I see thing's most people can't Clark, that means you have one hell of a disguise."

"Yeah, Lois never knew," Clark said smiling to himself.

"Lois, the girl. Clark can you please explain what's going on."

"Sure Bruce, it began with a secret…." And Clark began to share with Bruce his life story. "At first, I was scared to use my power, I didn't understand, didn't want to be different. In the end, I decided that as long as I was going to be different, I might as well do some good with it."

"So what does Richard have to do with anything?" Bruce asked and Clark dove into what happened after he returned from Krypton.

"So I came to find him—" Clark concluded slowly and Bruce just nodded.

"You never would have guessed that he could be so—" He broke off and shrugged.

"Evil?" Clark supplied and Bruce nodded.

"So Bruce, what brought you to—this line of work?" Clark said smiling up at the man who was tearing off his mask and putting things away.

"Well, like you Clark, it began with a secret…" And Bruce sighed.

"So you decided to go with your old greatest fear? Batman? Really?" Clark chuckled.

"yeah, it's been working out alright so far," Bruce winked. Clark smiled shaking his head.

"Well, I better call Lois," Clark sighed after a moment.

"Good luck with that," Bruce said.

Clark didn't know what to do. He didn't want Lois to know about Richard's betrayal, but after everything, he wasn't going to lie to her again. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and clicked speed dial 1.

"hello? Clark?" Lois said happily.

"Hey Lois. I was out trying to find Richard," Clark started and she was silent for a moment.

"Clark? Did you find him?" Lois asked softly.

"Yeah," Clark said after a deep breath.

"and?"

"He's dead Lois," Clark told her truthfully.

"Oh Clark!" Lois sobbed.


	17. A secret and a question

**I know that this is like super short. ANd not amazing but I wanted to end it now because SOME PEOPLE! You know who you arre! keeping PMing me to update threating my life and stuff cuz I left off at a bad spot so here you go. DOnt complain but Rvw!**

* * *

Clark walked into work with Lois the next day, holding her hand. She was a little upset over Richard's death. Clark hadn't told her the whole truth but, he didn't want her to be more upset.

"Good Morning Lois, Clark," called Perry White as they both sat down in their desks.

"Morning Mr. White," they chorused. They smiled at each other before both diving into their enormous work load.

Clark was happy, his life was nearly perfect, almost complete. All he needed was for tonight to go perfectly and then he would never have to be alone again. He glanced at the beautiful brunette across from him and smiled to himself.

"Mr. Clark?" came a voice behind him. Clark turned to smile at Jimmy Olsen. But Jimmy didn't look like himself.

"What is it Jimmy?" Clark asked. He could see by Jimmy's expression that something was wrong.

"Can I talk to you…in private?" Jimmy said. His eyes flickered to a folder in his hands marked 'Superman Pictures.'

Instantly Clark was stiff. "Sure Jimmy," he told him getting up and leading him to the roof. Once on the top Jimmy stopped him.

"Clark, I'm not going to ask you to explain yourself as long as you don't lie to me. Are you Superman?"

Clark froze. How the hell had Jimmy Olsen, of all people found out.

"What makes you ask that?" Clark chuckled but Jimmy's expression didn't waver. He handed Clark the folder and it showed a picture of Superman, ripping off a pair of glasses, behind Clark's house.

"When the hell did you take this?" Clark demanded. What the hell had Jimmy been doing at his house.

"Clark, I was coming over to ask your help on an article. I was taking a lot of pictures, it's what I do. I was about to say something when you ripped open your shirt, ripped off your glasses and flew into the sky," Jimmy said shutting his eyes as if replaying it in his head.

"What day?" Clark asked.

"two days ago, you were gone yesterday to interview that Bruce Wayne so I had to tell you now," Jimmy said opening his eyes. "You aren't denying any of this?'

"Well…" Clark said after a moment. "You are my best friend. You were going to have to know eventually. If I told you or you found out."

Jimmy was surprised. He relaxed a little before looking back down at his pictures. Clark looked to and suddenly they were ash.

"Whoa!" jimmy said jumping back.

Clark glanced back down at him apologetically. "Sorry, it's just best if no one else sees these."  
"Right," Jimmy nodded. His brain was slightly fuzzy, as if the truth hadn't quite hit him yet.

"I'll see you later Jimmy, okay?" Clark said watching him to make sure he wasn't about to faint before going.

Jimmy watched him leave and smiled to himself. He was Clark's best friend! His Best Friend Was Superman! Wow. My best friend is Superman…

* * *

"Lois, will you marry me?" Clark whispered holding open the little box to reveal a beautiful ring. It glistened in the light and held beauty, commitment and love all together in one tiny little ring.

"Yes Clark!" Lois said smiling, laughing and trying not to cry all at the same time.

**THe End...at least for now**

* * *

**okay and there you have it folks. Please rvw and thank you. hehe that rhymed...reveiw..thankyou. lol okay so I'm weird!**


End file.
